Discovery
by Celestine Sane
Summary: [Discontinued] Sixteen-year-old Sarah can't come to terms with the sudden changes she's experiencing... and a certain King taking advantage of the situation does not make things any better. Rated M for adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first _Labyrinth_ fic (just discovered the film some weeks ago, blasphemous!) and it is my first fic in a **long** time so feedback and any kind of constructive criticism is welcome. I don't even know what prompted me to submit a story with a mature nature as the very first one but I was really eager to write this. This is un-beta'd so sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes. Once again, feedback is truly appreciated and will certainly help me with the next chapter! :)

**Disclaimer:** The film _Labyrinth_ and its character are (c) Jim Henson, George Lucas and Brian Froud.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Sarah couldn't concentrate on her homework. She blankly stared at the algebra problems on the pages of her notebook, the once familiar numbers and symbols instead looking like some text in Russian to her. She had been sitting at her desk for what seemed hours. Sarah looked to the digital alarm clock on the night-stand to her left. 9:36pm.

She'd been attempting to do her work for only fifteen minutes or so. She tapped her bare foot on the wooden floor in displeasure and to make herself ignore the feelings welling up inside her body.

Her body was affecting her mind. She wasn't thinking of anything in particular at that moment, only on how _strange_ she had felt the past few weeks. It didn't feel bad or anything, just... somewhat tingly, as if some substance were bubbling to a boil inside of her. She drew longer breaths, heavier breaths; why had breathing become so difficult? Certain light-headedness came around too, like right at this moment; Sarah felt her brain floating eerily inside her head, it was a bizarre feeling.

Maybe what she needed was a shower to wake her up, even if she wasn't sleepy. Sarah pushed herself off the desk and strode through the door frame and outside to the bathroom at the end of the hall.

She closed the bathroom door behind her and stood in front of the mirror as the quickly pulled her long hair up in a bun. She swiftly disrobed from her plain cotton shirt and dark jeans and her undergarments.

Just as she took her brassiere off, Sarah halted. The tingling was becoming more frantic, now creeping lower in her body. _What...?_

By instinct, she looked down at where the strange sensations were playing in the various layers of her flesh; however, something blocked her view right away.

Her chest was in the way; or rather, the attachments on her chest. From the angle her view was, she went upwards the gentle slopes to the sides where roundness was evident. Again her gaze went up, up to the breasts' respective peaks. A hot blush spread over Sarah's fair complexion, showing the awareness on her developed chest.

The nipples were tall and pointing straight forward, flashing a gentle pink colour. Their base was of the same shade, perfectly round lakes around lonely islands. The cold air in the bathroom had affected them, as if pulling on them. Sarah looked down at them reprimandingly, not wanting to see them; it was a surreal sight for her, she couldn't seem to really imagine them on her persona.

She covered her breasts with her palms right at the centre, as if to restrain that pointed flesh. She immediately hissed in surprise and pulled away her hands almost in fear. The change in temperature caused a small jolt on her skin and simultaneously a quick throb went right through the centre of her body.

Now Sarah's blush became rabid, a hot red pool on her face. She looked at the mirror once again, her burning visage staring back at her; her large heaving chest rising and falling from her heavy breaths along with her heaving shoulders. Her lips seemed more swollen for some reason, more pink than they usually were. Her green eyes were wide with fright, with that feeling of not exactly knowing what was happening to her.

But she _did_ know what was going on; you read about it on textbooks while giggling and looking at the scientific drawings of bits and knobs and not thinking it would happen to you. And yet Sarah was feeling almost all of those signs explained in long detailed paragraphs in that old biology book from middle school. That one day she read about it in class, she wondered how it would feel to have one of these "symptoms". And it was also during that day when her interest had peaked and almost right away fallen off the radar. Those things didn't seem as important as reading the latest instalment in the fantasy novel series of her choice. She had been twelve at that time.

Now at sixteen, she stared at the mirror and saw the shadow of a woman, or what she thought a growing girl would look like; an almost complete work of art. How strange that the human body could just sculpt on its own through the years, it was a sight to wonder about. Her eyes still wide as large coins, Sarah wondered at the sculpture that was her body. When had she changed so suddenly?

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Please read and review, and thank you for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** There's not much happening in this chapter; it's more about explaining Sarah's state of mind after an unthinkable event happened days before, and this event will be explained on the next chapter. In the meanwhile, please enjoy this tidbit. :)

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Sarah blindly walked through the white sterile high school laboratory with sluggish steps and frozen movements. Her mind wasn't into anything, not even trying to walk carefully amongst lit Bunsen burners and fuming chemicals. It was as if a spirit's hand was forcefully pushing her into completing every task she had at hand that day. But even a helping hand couldn't wake Sarah from her trance, and she was prone to make several mistakes along the way.

She abruptly stopped in front of her working station, her Bunsen burner alight with a beaker on a tripod standing over the flame. All the time she was walking she had a small glass bottle filled with a transparent fluid in her left hand. She removed the cap from the bottle and lifted it to the expecting beaker and flame...

"Sarah, no!" A young girl's voice shrilled through the lab, distracting students in long white robes and ridiculous-looking protective goggles from their respective work. Eyes either fell on Sarah committing a seemingly fatal mistake or the short female student quickly walking towards her.

Sarah's classmate capped the glass bottle tightly and took it from Sarah's loose grip. "Helen, what in the—?" Sarah's eyes widened as if she just had woken and was displeased by the distraction.

The girl that had stopped Sarah, Helen, looked at her sternly with dark eyes and lifted the bottle right in front of Sarah's sight; she tapped the bottle's label furiously with her tan index finger. "_This_ is sulphuric acid, you're not supposed to boil it. If you do boil it there's a strong chance fumes will rise and they will melt your face... Be glad that Dr. Parker wasn't here to see."

Sarah furrowed her dark eyebrows in frustration. She was close to causing an unfortunate event and now all twenty or so students within the lab gave her disapproving stares. The last thing she wanted, attention on her. _They might notice why I'm so distracted. I'm sure it's something that really shows if you look at it carefully..._

"What's up with you lately, Williams?" Helen put down the acid on the graphite counter and shook Sarah's shoulder gently.

As her brows went from a strong furrow to a pair of concave arcs, Sarah sighed heavily and sat on the nearest stool. "There's a lot on my mind, that's all."

As Sarah finished her sentence, she heard Helen scoff a loud 'ha' before retorting, "What is 'a lot', elephants? Something so heavy that it's pushing down your brain 'til it's a wrinkly pancake?"

With one hand fisted under her chin and her elbow pushed onto the counter, Sarah gave out another sigh before weakly reprimanding her friend, "Don't talk like that, Hel."

Helen was now the one to sigh. Sarah didn't shake her head and chuckle at Helen's biting humour as she usually would. She stared at Sarah with worry in her eyes. Sure, Sarah had bouts of distraction occasionally, usually when it came to reading and writing fantasy fiction. Or, she would watch a fantasy movie or one of a similar genre and be enraptured by it for days. There was always a new story, a new volume of a book series, a new mythological tale she would act out for Helen or Sarah's younger brother, Toby, they being the only audience she had for the time being. They greatly enjoyed her performances, and Helen even suggested her to join the drama club and audition for one of the supporting roles in a play. While she was fiery and determined, Sarah didn't particularly enjoy the spotlight. She wasn't shy, but she got nervous if there were a lot of expectations wanted out of her. Being an important character in a play was just that: high expectations from the audience watching every move an actor makes.

Back into the present, Sarah seemed more distracted than what was normal. She wasn't listening when people talked to her; she didn't try reading any of the work handed out... She had completely zoned out of her environment.

Now focusing fully on Sarah, Helen asked her in a serious tone, "Sarah, what is going on? You're not taking notice of anything..."

As she drummed her delicate fingers on the counter, Sarah thought of what to say to her friend. After her trip to the Underground, she had started to comprehend the value of friendship, taught to her by the various comrades she made along her way through the labyrinth. She didn't have many friends at school, just acquaintances she talked to from time to time. A couple of months after her adventure, she met Helen through some classes they had in common and they became friends, and Sarah found she could place her trust on Helen.

However, as much trust as Sarah had on her friend, she was doubtful of telling her the source of her plight... It was too complex and unbelievable, not to say embarrassing, due to the subject matter. Of course, she could tell a half-truth to satisfy Helen's worry.

"Well... I've got this issue with a boy..." _'Boy' is such an understatement_, Sarah bitterly thought as her cheeks flushed and her pouty lips became one thin line.

Helen's eyes instantly opened wider than they already were as Sarah muttered the source of her mindlessness, her mouth opening slowly in shock. She fluttered her hands excitedly as she sat closer to Sarah.

"Oh, my gosh, Sarah! I never heard you talking about a _guy_ before!" Helen whispered in secrecy as her right hand wrapped into Sarah's own right hand. "Is it someone I know? Anyone from school?"

_He's not even from this planet!_ Sarah stuck to the truth: "It's not someone you know. I met him outside of school."

Exasperated, Helen clicked her tongue in impatience and urged Sarah to spill more details by squeezing her hand harder. "Tell me how you guys met, if you're dating, if..."

_Definitely not dating him; I don't even know what we're getting ourselves into..._

Before once again drifting deeper into her musings, Sarah firmly lifted her palm to Helen to make her stop blabbering. Helen immediately closed her mouth shut and waited for Sarah to speak.

"Thank you, Helen... About what I just told you, I don't think it's good if I tell you anything else. His situation and mine are very complicated..." Sarah dismissively shrugged the conversation to an end and was visibly diving back into her reverie.

Helen observed as Sarah's eyes went from being alert to slowly becoming distant, as if looking into something in a far horizon that wasn't in the small laboratory. It was great Sarah had some interest in a boy, but what if it ended up making things worse? If this guy was the source of Sarah's constant distraction, then it wasn't good at all for him and Sarah to see each other. And Sarah didn't want to tell her anything, not even his name or where he was from...

What did he do for Sarah to be in this state?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** This is chapter is focused mainly on Jareth ("Finally!" the readers exclaim). I felt that I had to bring him into the story by at least explaining how he is feeling and what he is planning to do with Sarah. Please _do_ leave feedback, I really want to make this story be worthwhile for me to write and for other people to read. And _do_ enjoy. :)

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Well… I've got this issue with a boy…_

Sarah's voice seemed distant, sounding as if it were coming from a radio or a television turned really low. After her voice feel to a suspensive silence, a hearty chuckle could be heard echoing off the walls of the empty and filthy throne room.

Then again, the castle beyond the Goblin City wasn't supposed to be a clean place in its entirety. When you lived with disobedient, _filthy_ creatures such as goblins, one couldn't expect much in the hygiene department.

The bleak and ragged throne wasn't as luxurious or opulent as thrones were supposed to be Aboveground, but its symbolism outweighed its aesthetics. No one was allowed to sit on that throne, on that symbol of power, knowledge, dominance... Anyone other than its respectful owner placed their bottom on the seat and instantly they would be turned into stench personified. Right at that moment, the rightful owner of the throne was lazily seated on it, his left leg placed over one of the throne's arms, along with his left arm draped over its back.

"My dear Sarah, you are too much. Calling me a _boy_ after how I treated you last night?" Jareth spoke to the magic crystal sphere pressed into his right hand as if addressing Sarah. He was alone in the room, watching her converse with her friend at their school, relishing on his rival's distraction as of late. A satisfied grin spread across his haunting face.

_Of course I wanted precious Sarah under my control; however, I did not think it would interfere with her daily activities so much..._

The Goblin King observed Sarah's appearance for what seemed the millionth time. He never tired of her shiny raven hair; her large, innocent eyes; her delicate, rosy lips...

Those were the things he had loved about Sarah when he slowly started becoming infatuated with her as she ran his labyrinth. When she first made her wish for her brother to be taken away, she had seemed like a naive child, and even spoiled; he had underestimated her greatly. She did show her credulousness for some moments, but for the most part, she proved she was a worthy opponent: she was defiant, determined, stubborn even. And these qualities greatly appealed to Jareth; he hadn't confronted such a big obstacle in centuries. Her courage and defiance, along with her beauty, attracted him greatly. With those traits, she would be perfect as his Goblin Queen, a joint leader by his side.

For what were ten months Aboveground after she defeated him in his own game, he had been watching her; initially he did it out of curiosity, later for it to become somewhat of a duty, something he did in his spare time when he wasn't looking over runners or tending to his ever-changing maze. Sarah's activities were rather mundane: she went to school, and she was rather studious; she talked to her friend, Helen; she played with Toby and told him the most fantastical tales her imagination could create... but watching her doing such simple things was rather pleasant for Jareth.

However, things had slightly been shaken in Sarah's everyday life. He had overseen as she became more aware of her craving body as she was confused and bewildered about her physiological changes. Those everyday activities were disturbed by the pangs and slithers coursing through her body. What seemed to frustrate her most was that she didn't know exactly how to get rid of those unwanted waves cruising through her nerves. Jareth knew how to. As a matter of fact, he gladly wanted to help her surpass her physical overexcitement.

Sarah had certainly changed somewhat since her last visit: her hips widened subtly, making her waist more defined; her breasts had grown to a pleasant size as they became more sensitive to the touch; she had also grown considerable taller, evening out her outgrowing hips and chest. She was becoming a woman, and a ravishing one at that. The fae king had meticulously seen these shifts, and he enjoyed in a sadistic way how Sarah reacted in an almost squeamish manner to her new form.

_I can get you out of that "discomfort", precious. Just let me rule you in more ways than one..._

He had spied on her while she disrobed before she bathed or as she was changing into another set of clothes. He did feel a great amount of guilt due to this despicable action, but he felt so curious, and she wouldn't know anyway.

_She doesn't have to know..._

His need to please and get pleased grew bigger with each day as he watched her taunt body completely naked. It didn't help he was lonely of female attention in his kingdom since fae females disliked anything associated with the mischievous goblins, even their handsome ruler. Jareth had centuries of experience under his belt, but he hadn't exercised that experience on a female –fae or human—for several years. Now precisely his rival was awakening from a slumber she couldn't return to; once she stepped beyond the limits she set herself, she wouldn't want to turn back.

But it had to be a gradual process; if Jareth took things too quickly, it would scare Sarah and she wouldn't want to do anything else in a long time. He would probe steadily and slowly, letting all of his manoeuvres sink into Sarah's flesh, allowing her to learn those reactions were common, that she didn't have to fight it; she had to learn how to fully embrace her womanhood.

Hence he had decided to make a little visit Aboveground to Sarah's home and teach the mortal a few lessons, and to somewhat exact revenge from her. He smirked as he thought he couldn't have considered another plan to avenge his loss... but making Sarah squirm and call out his name in pleasure was definitely more entertaining, and he wouldn't necessarily hurt her. Jareth didn't hate her for defeating him and his labyrinth; she rightfully became champion the moment she stepped in the intricate ladder room and said her right words.

Jareth stood from the throne and walked to his left to an opulent adjoining hall, the crystal still in his hand as he watched Sarah drift into another one of her thousands of daydreams. He could only guess what she was recounting: their first meeting last night. That had been the starting point of his careful plan; not carefully thought, but carefully performed. Slowly he would seduce Sarah Williams to the point of no return, where she was not going to be the little girl she once had been. He was going to make her fantasies come true and she wouldn't even know it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** To everyone who is following this story, I'm **so** sorry I took so long! I had exams going on at university, and after that I got hit with the worst bout of procrastination, it was pretty bad. But as you can see, this is the longest chapter so far, for the life of me I don't know how it turned out so lengthy! :P I had quite some trouble with the dialogue since I find Jareth difficult to write (he's difficult in general, lol), so any comments on the dialogue specifically are very much appreciated. And enjoy your reading experience. :)

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"_What did he do for her to be in this state?"_

Sarah had always expected the Goblin King to enter her life once again, whether she liked it or not. _Of course I don't like the idea of him returning… But I know he will; he'll find an excuse to do it._

She obviously didn't live her life solely fearing the Underground monarch, but she could be prepared for any unexpected event caused by the villainous King. Sarah knew how to call her friends in the labyrinth through the mirror on her dresser, and she wouldn't hesitate one moment to call on them to confront her nemesis. But it was no time to think of him; during this time, he was far away and not bothering her. She'll pay attention to him once she knows he will start causing havoc in her life.

Leaving her thoughts of old enemies aside, she exited the bathroom with her large, fluffy towel wrapped around her figure. The lukewarm shower had somewhat calmed her, but she still felt fidgety. She entered her room and proceeded to dry the water droplets off her skin. She was meticulous as to not awaken her body with any accidental brushes on sensitive areas. This proved to be difficult considering she was rubbing herself dry with the towel; even patting didn't decrease the amount of tiny jolts building up inside her chest and in the pit of her stomach. And for some reason, as fluffy as the towel felt in her hands, it felt rough and abrasive against her hypersensitive skin. _This really is _not_ helping_, Sarah angrily thought as she tried to dry her chest without eliciting any response from her breasts. She was unsuccessful, the towel's uneven surface teasing the delicate flesh of her nipples.

Shaking her head as if to shake off the nervous commands being sent to her brain, Sarah was bombarded with sensory overload. It was too much at one time: her lips were swelling again for no apparent reason; the pointed feeling on her chest; the pulsating throbs between her legs... Too many things to process at once. Maybe if it were one or two sensations happening at once instead of what felt like one million nerves about to explode from tension, it wouldn't be as terrible...

Trying to ignore her body's desperate cries, Sarah threw the towel on a chair and reached for a cool cotton nightgown that was lying at the foot of her bed. Sliding the thin fabric on her, she grunted in frustration as her body reacted to the moving cotton on every inch of her body. Striding to her four-post bed, she threw herself on the mattress, landing face-up. She placed a feather filled pillow to her face and using a breath she had been holding for a few seconds, she furiously screamed into the white rectangular cloud to avoid being heard by any sleeping bystanders in the middle of the night, her family included. After using all the air in her lungs to fuel her scream, Sarah took the pillow off her face and placed it on her stomach. Shifting slightly to her left to look out her window, she sighed tiredly and placed one hand on her forehead while the other was still on the pillow.

The moon shone oddly bright that night. The light bulb in Sarah's room was turned off but the living space was still alit, the moon's iridescence illuminating most of the room. Sarah felt more calm after looking at the full moon and the soft touch its light had given her room's walls. If every night were like this, she would feel so calm and drift into the most deep state of pleasant dreams...

With a heavy blink threatening to hover over her eyes, Sarah questioned out loud to the moon, who seemed to be her only companion at that moment, "How do I stop feeling like this, feeling...?" She swatted her open palm in quest of finding the right term for her condition. "Feeling like I'm about to burst, like I'm dangling in limbo, going neither up or down, just..."

Feeling a shift in the air, Sarah stopped her vocal musings. She wasn't alone in the room. Taking her eyes off the moon and the window entirely, she sat up on the bed and examined every corner of the room. She knew very well what – not what, _who_ – she was looking for. She squeezed her bedsheet in a fist as she felt more movement, even as she wasn't able to see any object out of place. _No, wait._

Her eyes darted to a shadow she just had noticed; it was standing in front of the closet across her bed, boots tapping at a grudgingly slow pace as the black figure got closer. The looming shadow tried to seem more intimidating by slowing its steps almost to a turtle's pace. Sarah kept her face emotionless and waited what seemed to be hours until she could faintly see the being behind the black illusion. She was scared, but she knew how to suppress it when the situation called for it. She wasn't one to back away easily; her stubbornness always got in the way before her fears.

The poker face was still on but doubt began to well up in her heart, increasing the speed at which her blood was pumping. She tried her best for the figure not to hear her breath turn ragged; she didn't want to show that doubt or fear or the other confusing feelings banging against the walls of her brain.

Once stepping into the lake of moonlight and staying still, the shadow was shadow no more. Sarah's body stiffened in alert as she saw the familiar figure standing just a few feet from her bed. The Goblin King hadn't changed much in a year; he still had the domineering appearance she remembered from months ago. He seemed almost ghost-like under the white light, making all his features look even more intimidating. _Specially the eyes..._ Sarah couldn't hold his stare with her own for long; his eyes were prying over her face, predatory, hungry...

Without thinking, Sarah bolted to the dresser across the room. _I have to call them; I can't be on my own with him –_ She felt a forceful tug as she miserably tried to drag her feet near the dresser and waving her right arm towards the looking glass. Just as quickly as her wrist had been grabbed, she was thrown back onto her bed. Sarah winced, not from pain – the motion hadn't hurt her – but from the sense of defeat; there wasn't anything she could do at this point. The King had magic in his advantage; he could kill her with a thousand thunderstorms if he wanted. And how would her friends help her? The situation was different now; surely there wasn't going to be a goblin army waiting, and surely saying her right words wouldn't make her win once more.

As she pondered on what the consequence of her demise would be, she looked blankly at the floor, not noticing Jareth getting closer to the bed. His voice woke her from her thoughts and she looked up to him as he spoke.

"Don't you want to know why I am here, Sarah?"

Her gaze slowly travelled up until it got to his face, and she looked at him straight in the eye, even as her sight wavered. "To carry out your revenge? What will you do? Take Toby for good, put me in an oubliette for life _–_"

Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose as Sarah guessed her fate and exclaimed in a frustrated tone, "You're being ridiculous, dear Sarah. That game is over. My visit is due to a more personal reason." At the final part of his statement, his thin lips formed a smirk as his eyes turned dark and hungry once again. Sarah shivered when he looked at her that way, the uneasy feeling of uncertainty looming in her. She started considering his words in confusion; she felt timid but she had to know the reason that he was there for.

"Personal? I don't think I have anything you may want." She carefully gave her opinion as to not offend the fae.

Sharp canines gleamed as Jareth grinned from ear to ear; Sarah noticed he was on the brink of laughter. "Oh, how wrong you are. You do own something I want to get hold of. I only wonder if you will let me even see it." His eyes slid down to her chest, where the soft curves of her breasts were hiding under her flimsy nightgown; as he relished on the sight of her delicate collarbone and the slightest peek of cleavage, he grazed his tongue lightly against his teeth as his gaze still maintained its darkness.

_What could he possibly want...?_ Sarah's thoughts were interrupted by her realization of which direction Jareth's eyes were looking at. Blood crept to her cheeks almost instantly and she felt embarrassed and light-headed as he stared at her intently. She never had felt more exposed in her life, the nagging sensation that she was naked hammering in her brain, even as she knew she had her nightgown on. _It doesn't help that the fabric is so thin_, Sarah grimly thought as she tried to hug her chest to cover Jareth's source of attention.

Immediately as she moved, Jareth extended his arms to reach for hers, stopping her coverage. "Don't hide yourself; I want to see how you have changed." His eyes wandered from her ample breasts to her sensuously curved waist, down to her shapely calves. He drank all of her image, not caring if he seemed lecherous to Sarah. He enjoyed the way he was making her squirm and blush; her innocence was almost as appealing to him as her beauty or her body.

Sarah didn't think twice before spitting out defiantly amidst her discomfort, "There's no way you'll rape me, Goblin King." After she made such an accusation, she panicked for her well-being; he surely would find it insulting and he would resort to measures to keep her quiet.

However, he seemed as calm as he had been a while ago, and he slightly tilted his head as he said, "While I do find that prospect somewhat attractive, I know it would hurt you in many ways, and I don't wish to hurt you."

At this statement, Sarah frowned; how did he want to molest her yet want to not hurt her? Unless she wasn't supposed to take what he said that seriously. He sounded truthful when he said he didn't want to hurt her. But antagonists were the best actors anytime they wanted things to go their way. _They only need to turn the charm to eleven_, Sarah scoffed mentally as she was thinking of a comeback to throw at Jareth.

Before she could speak, Jareth did so. "Sarah, I think it's very obvious by now why I am here." He sat by her side on the edge of the mattress and proceeded to stroke her lengthy hair, pushing a few strands off her face. Surprisingly, his hands were bare, the difference being big due to gloves being part of his usual attire. His hands felt smooth and warm compared to the buttery texture of leather; they trailed the lightest of touches to Sarah's ears and cheeks as he caressed her locks.

He continued to softly speak to Sarah, even as he seemed deeply hypnotized by her hair. "I have been watching you very closely lately. I have seen how you have become frustrated with how your body is behaving; you don't know the way out of it." He gave a suspensive pause before resuming, "I can help you, precious. I can help you stop that tension rising in you."

No one had spoken to Sarah in that manner before; it was so alien and entrancing, so much that she found herself slowly responding to Jareth's words by leaning closer to his touch. Many people had touched her mane before, but this was different. It wasn't a simple petting or brushing, it was... She didn't know exactly what it was, but she wanted to feel more, even if it was from Jareth. _What if I like it because it is from Jareth?_

Jareth watched as Sarah got closer to his hands and closed her eyes. Her lips were parted as she relished on his touch, and he took this as his queue. His face got close to her left cheek and he planted a chaste kiss on the delicate skin. He then got his lips close to her ear as he heavily breathed in excitement._  
_

His voice fell dangerously low as he told Sarah, "I need your agreement, Sarah; I need you to tell me you want me too. That way, I can help you."

A faint squeal escaped Sarah's lips as she shivered at his close distance. The soft kiss was still burning on her cheek, making her blush rage wildly and all her senses stand on end at once. His breath on her ear made her mind go even more hazy, any common sense she once had earlier almost gone completely. It took all her will to open her eyes and slightly shift away from Jareth to ask him a simple question.

"How... how are you going to help _me_?" She knew what the answer was, but she wanted him to specify his actions. As she spoke, her eyes had casually fallen to his lap. She darted them back up to look out the window, heavily flustered by the raging display of arousal between Jareth's thighs, his tight trousers only accentuating much more its size and shape. _I can't believe this; what am I getting myself into?_

Noticing her blatant embarrassment at his large member, he gave her a satisfied smirk. Jareth once again leaned close to Sarah's face so all of her attention would be on him and his words.

As he gently wrapped his hand around hers, he told her, "I will teach you how to get rid of this discomfort, and it will take some time to master most of the options you can choose from." His thumb rubbed Sarah's palm softly and the smirk returned to his face as he continued, "But I also have to teach you how to get rid of _my_ discomfort."

Green eyes widened as Sarah listened to Jareth's answer and tried to imagine what it would be like to... She didn't even dare to think about it; thinking of it was nerve-racking and outrageous. Why was he even interested in personally training her? She was inexperienced and probably plain-looking compared to the women of Jareth's race. And was she even ready for such a step? She was only sixteen; couldn't she wait?

The pulsing between her legs answered the last question with a rotund 'no'. Her whole body was yelling 'no', all her nerves striving for the long awaited sensuous touch to fall on her flesh and take her to a state of mind she had yet to explore. The now familiar sensory overload attacked Sarah once again, making her grit her teeth lightly and lower her brows in contempt.

"You are experiencing the tension right now. It shows in your body language." Jareth still had his hand on hers and his face was less than an inch away from her own. All the time he had looked intensely into her eyes, even as she looked away for a few moments. With his face now so close, Sarah couldn't divert her attention to anything else but Jareth's sharp features. His grip on her fingers tightened as he said, "Please, give me your full permission, Sarah. I cannot do this against your will."

An audible gulp was heard from Sarah's throat as she considered Jareth's offer. Even when his intentions were perfectly clear, she still needed to ask more to confirm some of her doubts. She once again pushed the King away from her to further question him.

"Why do you keep pushing me constantly?" Jareth slightly pouted as Sarah put some distance between them.

Exasperated, she responded, "You're all over me and I haven't even said yes! I still have some things to ask you."

"Very well. What are your queries?" Jareth sat more straight on the bed as he listened to Sarah.

She sighed before she started, "Okay... So, basically, _you_ will teach _me_ to have sex." The last word sounded so foreign in her voice, it was strange to listen to; she had to get accustomed to it if she even wanted to consider diving into Jareth's proposal.

"Yes," he simply stated before quietly waiting for Sarah's next question.

"When are you going to visit me?"

"Every other night, after you have gone to sleep."

Sarah's face filled with confusion. "But can't I wait for you awake?"

The sneaky smirk was back as Jareth answered, "No, Sarah. All our lessons are to be had through dreams. Just like right this moment: you are physically asleep in the Aboveground and we are meeting through this dream."

_But then, we won't _actually_ be doing anything_, Sarah thought quizzically. Or maybe they would be, considering how strangely dreams worked when Jareth was involved. She thought of a while ago, when he threw her on the bed; she had felt the grip on her wrist and she also had felt how the mattress shifted as she had fallen on it. And when Jareth touched her hair, and kissed her, she had felt it too. A frightening idea crossed her mind suddenly and she cautiously looked at Jareth.

"There won't be any consequences, right?" She was surprised at how firm her voice had turned, but she was concerned about a certain aspect of their hyper-sensitive dream.

Jareth's look was questioning. "What sort of consequences are you talking about?"

After choosing the appropriate words for this situation, Sarah spoke, "Since this seems to be a very realistic dream, and what happens here might affect what happens to the real me, would that mean that after..." Now she lost the words that she had thought of. _Damn it._ She took a deep breath before continuing with a new set of words in mind. "Would it mean that after just as we're finishing having sex and you..." Once again, she was at a loss for words. She realized how nervous she felt talking to Jareth about something she hadn't even agreed to or denied yet; not to mention, she had never talked to anyone of such private matters, not even to Helen. _Maybe I'm being prudish_, she pondered as she defeatedly stared down at her feet and brooded about her queasiness towards the subject.

Listening to part of her worry made Jareth understand what she meant and he nodded in comprehension. "I think I know what you are referring to. You won't have to worry about becoming pregnant. Things work slightly different in these kinds of dreams than they do in reality." He once again squeezed her hand lightly to comfort her as he added, "Since we are going to see each other more often, you have to learn to trust me, Sarah. I told you I won't hurt you nor do I want to."

Sighing in deep relief, Sarah said, "I'm glad I don't have to wor – " She abruptly stopped as she reconsidered the latter part of what he mentioned. "How do you know we're going to meet again? I haven't agreed!" As she said this, she lightly smacked him on the shoulder in protest.

In a joyful sing-song manner, Jareth cooed, "I can suppose you will agree to my offer." His smirk turned into one of his feral grins as he playfully smacked Sarah back with his free hand.

Her eyebrows shot up in disbelief as she fired back, "And what makes you think I'll agree to this?"

Jareth reached out to her face and randomly started stroking the bridge of her nose with his forefinger. "For some reason you are asking me these questions about the offer. If you are not fully interested, I know you are at least intrigued."

_Oh, you're _really_ good, Goblin King. _She _was_ intrigued; at this point, she did want to learn how to get rid of the annoying buzzing in her body, and if it was to be pleasurable and with no unwanted results, then she might as well would take a shot at it. But there was the issue of Jareth's interests; he clearly did not just want to help her, he was also considering how he would benefit. She had to give something in exchange.

Trying to seem unaffected by his asserted guess, she continued her previous questioning. "When will it be over?"

Long, slender fingers went from caressing Sarah's nose to holding her chin as Jareth answered, "When you are fully prepared and you won't need my help anymore." He gave Sarah a sly look as he concluded, "Unless you want to see more of me after that."

"Don't worry; when we're done, you can leave right away," Sarah snapped weakly at Jareth's innuendo. She couldn't control the blood rushing to her cheeks; it didn't help her that Jareth's face was once more close to her, his warm breath hitting her left cheek, adding fuel to the fire that was her blush.

Pleased, Jareth raised his brows and his wolfish grin grew wider. "'When we're done'? So you are accepting?"

_Fortunately for you_, Sarah muttered mentally; what was with him and his constant teasing? It seemed that every time they had seen each other in the labyrinth, it had been the same: the constant teasing, mocking and belittling of the mortal girl. _Empathy doesn't seem to be one of his strengths._

Setting her bitterness aside, she pushed Jareth once again, she extended her hand firmly. "Let's just shake on it. We're going to start... Today is Wednesday; so, on Friday we'll begin" She wasn't prepared yet to undergo Jareth's antics yet; she needed to at least do some mental preparation, getting used to the idea that her former rival had interest of any kind towards her. And why was she agreeing to such a bizarre offer?

_I guess I'm desperate... Also, he has been the only person – does he count as a 'person'? – that has understood what's been going on. But I have to build my trust in him if I'm going to talk about and do these things with him..._

"We shall shake hands, then," Jareth remarked as he grabbed Sarah's hand and promptly shook it. Just as she tried to release from his grip after the shake, Jareth help her hand tighter and pulled her body close to his. Sarah, wide-eyed and shocked, tried frantically to struggle free but his arm snaked tightly around her waist to prevent her escape.

His face was now precariously close to hers, only a few millimetres apart, as they felt each other's ragged breath on their respective lips.

"What are you doing?" It was a silly and obvious question but Sarah blurted out the first thought that crossed her mind anyway. Her heart felt like it was about to jump through her chest from how hard it was beating. She felt a sudden change in temperature; Jareth being so close to her caused her skin to burn and her blood seemed to boil as it flowed through her veins. Overwhelmed by her senses, she squeezed her eyes shut and attempted to focus on calming herself.

Sarah heard Jareth sigh uneasily before he whispered, "How I wish for it to be our next meeting..." He laid his palm gently on her right cheek and closed the tiny distance left between their faces. He placed a soft kiss on Sarah's small, pouty lips.

At the sudden sensation of Jareth's lips against hers, Sarah parted her lips a bit in pure shock. She almost opened her eyes to confirm if what she was feeling on her lips was indeed true: a tender kiss having just turned passionate instantly, with Jareth roaming his tongue into her mouth as soon as her lips separated. Her mind threatened to give in and shut down completely but she tried to focus more on the current situation.

At first, she noticed the soft his thin lips felt; she hadn't expected them to be that way. That sarcastic smirk of his seemed to be made out of steel or some other hard or harsh material that was impenetrable. But here he was, using his mouth to its full potential, inviting Sarah to dive in deeper by flicking his tongue against hers.

She almost mewled in pleasure at how delicious their tongues felt together. When she had seen it in romantic movies with the two major actors sharing a passionate embrace, it had seemed sloppy and quite awkward; this was neither. Instead of sloppy, it was slick like soap on skin; and contrary to awkwardness, the kiss roused a different feeling in Sarah as she finally gave a few tentative strokes at Jareth's tongue.

A low growl could be heard forming in Jareth's throat; the kiss was affecting him deeply, just as much as being around Sarah's presence. If this lasted all night long, he didn't care; he just wanted to stay close to her, get a taste of her newfound hunger. The way she was responding now was too much to bear; he wanted to take her, strip her from any innocence until there was only the woman at the core, she who responded with animalistic instinct to any of his actions. His hand went from her cheek to the back of Sarah's head, tangling his fingers into her hair and tilting the head to deepen the already heated kiss.

However, he had the constant reminder in his mind: he would have to wait; he couldn't get carried away that night. He very much regretted having to halt such steamy exchange, but he did promise to start the lessons the day after tomorrow.

Before breaking the kiss and leaving, he wanted to try something. He gently removed the arm that had been wrapped around Sarah's waist so she wouldn't notice the shift. This was highly unlikely; Sarah was experiencing a sort of high, a dizzy feeling from the unknown yet sumptuous caresses on her lips and in her mouth; all her nerves were focused on that one focal point. Not for long, Jareth mischievously considered as his hand moved closer to Sarah's chest.

Having moved her arms around Jareth's torso to keep him close, Sarah continued relishing on the passion of their kiss. Her mind slightly wandered as she tried to go even deeper into Jareth's mouth with her tongue. _I just hope I'm doing this right; I don't want it to be obvious this is my first –_

Her eyes flew open as Jareth simultaneously stopped the kiss and backed off. Sarah couldn't help but let out a loud squeal and only just arch her back as she felt a strange mix of pain and pleasure originating from her left breast. She turned her head down to look, and she wasn't sure whether to be angered or excited by the sight.

Jareth's forefinger and thumb were rubbing Sarah's left nipple tenderly yet in quick strokes through the nightgown's cotton fabric, having before pinched the nipple more aggressively to grab her attention. He stared at Sarah seductively as he observed the reaction he got from his handling: she was mewling faintly with her eyes closed, trying to get closer to him and his touch.

She had always thought that if she even lightly touched the peaks of her breasts, it would somewhat hurt. And when Jareth did pinch one, it did hurt... but in a different kind of way. Sarah was becoming confused by the weird mixture of feelings, the two opposites that seemed never meant to belong together. Yet, at that precise second, she experienced the mix, and it didn't feel bad. A second later, she wanted more of that light pain coursing through her. She opened her eyes pleadingly to Jareth, completely forgetting the starting date, their past together, all the dislike she once had for him... She only wanted him to make her feel good.

Having seen her finally give in to her body's sense, Jareth ended rubbing the small nub and kept a dangerous look in his eyes as he was once again close to Sarah's face as he breathily whispered on her lips, "Sarah..."

The calling of her name seemed almost an invitation to something more, a gateway which you passed and everything seemed possible. Sarah bit her lips in expectation as she waited for his next move as she called back in a moan-like voice, "Jareth..."

The King looked at her for a moment in a mix of surprise and delight; she had called him by his name for the first time. He longed for such a moment since they had first met; he wished for her to call that name in trust and glee, instead of merely calling him 'Goblin King' in the most gloomy of manners during her visit Underground. But it wasn't in either of those previous emotions that she felt while saying his name now... It was pure lust and need dripping from her voice, and Jareth enjoyed each millisecond of her voice laced with such emotions directed at him.

Putting his thoughts aside, he continued with the task at hand. He hadn't flinched that sensuous stare he had a while ago, and he held it as he directed to Sarah, "I have some duties to tend to at the castle, and it is almost sunrise at the Above. Promise me you will be good while I'm away." At this, he grinned an untamed smile as he held Sarah's hand and gave it a light kiss. He started fading along with the make-shift room as Sarah was desperately trying to make him stay by pulling his now transparent arm...

The first thing she heard as she woke up in her own room was an audible gasp coming from her own throat. Sarah sat up on her familiar bed as she examined her room for any evidence of what happened in the "dream" devised by Jareth.

Indeed, it was sunrise; rays of bright yellow light reflecting from every surface and startling Sarah awake. Nothing seemed out of place; her school work, the clothes that had been haphazardly thrown on the floor last night after she took the shower, everything was as it had been left.

She immediately regretted everything she had done in the dream last night; even that kiss... Her fingers lingered on her lips while she recounted the frenzy of their kiss, all the surge of sensations she had experienced and how she had begged him... _Ugh, who am I trying to fool?_

Who was she trying to fool? She couldn't deny it even to herself: Sarah wanted more of the intensity she had with Jareth the night before; she wanted that weird taste of slight pain as he once again rubbed any other parts of her body; she wanted... A million jumbled thoughts flew through her brain, all of them different scenarios with different results and consequences, but with one common theme and one common mood: desire. The power of that side of her imagination had been unleashed by her actions and her feelings. Now she wouldn't be able to see the relationship with her nemesis the same way again. She wanted him badly. There was no turning back to what they had previously.

And above all, there was no turning back to who _she _had been previously.


End file.
